


The Shirt

by Aquinna26



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26
Summary: Not very good at summaries.Matt tried to be quiet getting dressed that morning, keeping the light off so he wouldn't wake him up.





	The Shirt

Matt is standing at the counter drinking a quick cup of coffee before he heads out. Normally, he’d drive in with Severide, but he had some errands to run before their shift started.

Shay walks into the kitchen with a smirk on her face as she went to get her own cup of coffee.

“Morning” Shay says looking at Casey’s shirt with a smile.

“Morning” Casey replies with a question to his voice as if to say ‘what’s up?’

“You headed in early?” Shay asked.

“Yeah, I need to grab some equipment from central. I’ll meet you both at the house” Casey said before putting his coffee cup in the sink and going to get his bag

“Hey, Matt?” Shay asked as he was about to walk out the door, again with the tone!

“What’s up Shay?” Matt asked turning back to see her still smirking.

“You both still trying to keep your thing on the DL?” She asked

“Yeah, why,” Matt asked confused.

“Just thinking that showing up at the house with a Squad 3 shirt on may not help your cause,” Shay said with an evil laugh.

Matt looked down at his chest to see that in fact, he’d grabbed Sev’s t-shirt when trying to get dressed in the dark that morning. Matt’s cheeks blushed brightly. He dug into his bag and pulled his Truck 81 fleece on over his shirt. “Good looking out,” Matt said laughing as he left the apartment while texting Severide

“Shay saves the day again, we owe her a round at Molly’s”

 


End file.
